This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dopamine receptors are concentrated in dendritic spines of neurons, including the spine head and the postsynaptic density, where they are thought to control the excitability and synaptic properties of spines. The goal of this project is to investigate the molecular mechanisms mediating the regulation of dopamine receptor localization, trafficking, and function by PSD-95, a prototypic synaptic scaffolding protein within spines.